Tico Torres
thumbHéctor Samuel Juan "Tico" Torres nacio el 7 de octubre de 1953, es un estadounidense baterista y percusionista de la banda Bon Jovi. También ha tomado la voz principal en una canción en el box set 100.000.000 fans de Bon Jovi Can't Be Wrong, , así como coros de las primeras canciones de Bon Jovi, en particular, "Born to Be My Baby" and "Love for Sale". Infancia Torres nació el 7 de octubre de 1953, en Nueva York, y se crió en Colonia, Nueva Jersey. Sus padres, Emma y Héctor, emigró de Cuba en 1948. Él atendió a John F. Kennedy Memorial High School en Iselin, Nueva Jersey. Él tiene una hermana que se llamaba Opi. Carrera Musical Torres era un aficionado al jazz en su juventud y estudió música con Joe Morello. En 1969 tocó la batería para la banda de rock psicodélico Six Feet Under. Antes de unirse a Bon Jovi en 1983 ya había tocado en vivo con Joe Cóndor de Plata Cerisano alias en el New Jersey circuito Rock, y en el estudio de Franke y las Knockouts, Pat Benatar, Chuck Berry, Cher, Alice Cooper y Stevie Nicks, registrando un un total de 26 álbumes con estos artistas. Tico se reunió Alec John Such mientras jugaba con una venda llamada Opera Phantom y era esta amistad que le llevó a unirse a Bon Jovi. Cuando Jon Bon Jovi, el cantante de la banda, se acercó a Torres, fue puesto fuera por el hecho de que Jon tenía 9 años más joven que él. Independientemente de esto, dijo que era el aspecto carismático de Jon Jon realizar y ver lo que atrajo a unirse a la banda. Bon Jovi Con la ayuda de su nuevo manager Doc McGhee, el álbum debut de la banda, Bon Jovi, fue puesto en libertad el 21 de enero de 1984. El álbum fue disco de oro en los EE.UU. (ventas de más de 500.000). En 1985, el segundo álbum de Bon Jovi 7800 º Fahrenheit fue puesto en libertad, pero la respuesta fue pobre. El punto de inflexión se produjo cuando trajeron compositor Desmond Child para su tercer álbum, Slippery When Wet. Con el Desmond Child co-escribio muchos de sus éxitos en los discos presentes y futuras de la banda disparó al estrellato en todo el mundo con canciones como "You Give Love a Bad Name", "Livin 'On A Prayer" y "Wanted Dead or Alive ". El álbum ha vendido más de 28 millones de copias en todo el mundo desde su lanzamiento a finales de 1986. Durante su gira de 1986-1987, el intento de Jon a darlo todo durante los espectáculos en vivo (más agotador calendario de la gira) muy tensas las cuerdas vocales. En la década de banda Behind The Music especial, señala que sus cuerdas vocales se les dio esteroides para ayudarle a cantar. Con la ayuda de un entrenador vocal, fue capaz de seguir haciendo el recorrido. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Bon Jovi no tenía la voz dañada durante la gira de New Jersey. El siguiente álbum de Bon Jovi fue New Jersey lanzado en 1988. El álbum fue grabado poco después de la gira de Slippery, ya que la banda quería demostrar que no eran más que un One Hit Wonder. El álbum resultante es un favorito de los fanáticos y un éxito comercial gigantesco, con canciones de éxito como "Bad Medicine", "Lay Your Hands on Me" y "I'll Be There for You", que siguen siendo incondicionales de todas las noches en su repertorio en directo . A pesar de la banda de alcanzar el éxito masivo, New Jerseycasi llevó a la final de la banda, ya que fuimos directamente a la carretera tan pronto después de la gira pesadas para su álbum anterior. Este vivir constantemente en la carretera casi destruyó el fuerte vínculo entre los miembros de la banda. Sambora se observa en los álbumes como co-guionista de muchas canciones, pero le molestaba la falta de atención que se amontonaban sobre Jon sola. Como se mencionó en VH1 Behind the Music, los miembros de la banda en cuenta que al final de la gira, cada miembro de la banda siguieron su camino por separado, incluso saliendo en chorros separados después de la gira terminó en Guadalajara, México a principios de 1990. Entre 1990 y 1992, los miembros de Bon Jovi fueron por caminos separados después de la muy exigente de dos años de la gira de New Jersey, que superó los 200 shows en 5 continentes. Este permiso también les ayudó a determinar dónde Bon Jovi encajaría dentro de la escena musical cambia rápidamente a su regreso. En 1992, la banda regresó con el álbum Keep the Faith. El álbum fue lanzado en noviembre de 1992. Producido por Bob Rock, el álbum significó un final a sus raíces metálicas tempranos en discos anteriores e introdujo una más "rock and roll", impulsado por la ranura para el álbum. Mucho más complejo, lírica y musicalmente, el álbum demostró que Bon Jovi podría seguir siendo viable en una banda de los 90, a pesar de la industria y la afinidad creciente audiencia de Grunge. En 1994, Bon Jovi lanzó un "grandes éxitos" álbum titulado Cross Road, que también contenía dos canciones nuevas: los exitosos sencillos "Always" y Someday I'll Be Saturday Night". Always estuvo seis meses en el Top 10 del Billboard Hot 100 y se convirtió en uno de todos los tiempos Bon Jovi más grandes éxitos. La canción alcanzó el número 4 en las listas de EE.UU. y en el # 1 en países de Europa, Asia y Australia. El single se vendió muy bien, yendo de platino en los EE.UU. Ese mismo año, el bajista Alec John Tales dejó la banda, el cambio en la formación primera y única desde Bon Jovi comenzó. Hugh McDonald, quien fue el bajista de "Runaway", extraoficialmente reemplazado Tal como bajista. En 1995 la banda lanzo su sexto álbum de estudio ''These Days, ''fue puesto en libertad en junio de 1995 a la aclamación más crítica que la banda había recibido nunca. Con el álbum These Days, Bon Jovi se llevó el sonido de rock maduro que habían desarrollado en Keep the Faith. El expediente en su conjunto era más oscura y más pesimista de lo habitual llamarada Bon Jovi. En 1996, Bon Jovi se habían establecido como una "fuerza" en la industria musical, resultando mucho más duradera que la mayoría de sus compañeros de glam su 80. Después de otra larga pausa de casi tres años, durante los cuales varios miembros de la banda trabajaron en proyectos independientes, Bon Jovi se reagrupó en 1999 para comenzar a trabajar en su próximo álbum de estudio. Su versión 2000, Crush, disfrutó de un éxito abrumador en todo el mundo, gracias en parte a la exitosa single "It's My Life", co-escrito por el famoso productor sueco Max Martin. Crush, que también produjo éxitos como "Say it isn't so", y ayudó a introducir Bon Jovi a una nueva base más joven. A finales de 2002, Bounce, de la banda de seguimiento a Crush, llegará a las tiendas. A pesar de rebote no contaron con el nivel de éxito de su predecesor, el álbum produjo éxitos como "Everyday" y la pista del título. El noveno álbum de estudio de Bon Jovi, Have a Nice Day, fue lanzado en septiembre de 2005. "Have A Nice Day" fue el primer sencillo del nuevo álbum y el segundo single del álbum "Who Says You Can't Go Home" , fue lanzado en los EE.UU. en la primavera de 2006. En los EE.UU. una versión dueto de "Who Says You Can't Go Home" , con Jennifer Nettles cantante de música country Sugarland de la banda fue puesto en libertad, y en mayo de 2006, Bon Jovi hizo historia al convertirse en el primer Rock y Roll Band tener un # un golpe en la Tabla de Billboard Hot Country. El 11 de febrero de 2007, Bon Jovi también ganó un Premio Grammy, para "Mejor Colaboración Country con Vocales" para " "Who Says You Can't Go Home" En junio de 2007, Bon Jovi lanzó su álbum de estudio, Lost Highway. El álbum debutó en el número # 1 en las listas de Billboard, la primera vez que Bon Jovi ha tenido un álbum número uno en las listas estadounidenses desde el lanzamiento de New Jersey en 1988. Gracias a la nueva base de fans de la banda, país musical, el álbum vendió 292.000 copias en su primera semana a la venta en los EE.UU. El 6 de abril de 2009, se anunció que el Festival de Cine de Tribeca proyectará un documental llamado Bon Jovi When We Were Beautiful. La película sigue a la banda en la gira Lost Highway en 2008. La película está dirigida por Phil Griffin y será la pieza central de la fiesta y se considera un informe de noviembre de trabajos en progress.In 2009, Bon Jovi lanzó su último álbum de estudio The Circle. Equipamiento Tico es un aval de batería Pearl y hardware, platillos Paiste, Easton Ahead Tico Torres palos / guantes / Lija, parches Remo, Emperor X en (arriba) trampa (Embajador * resuenan Snare *), el emperador revestido en (arriba) Chrome Remo Starfire (en el lado resuenan) Coated Powerstroke 3 en bombos 22 x 18 x'2 (Ebony Powerstroke), DW Drum Pedals (DW 9000) LP percusión y bolsas de Beato. Arte Conocido como "The Hitman" Tico descubrió otro talento: la pintura. Ha expuesto su obra desde 1994. El primer show fue exitoso en las Galerías embajador en Soho, Nueva York. Tico es un pintor autodidacta, que pinta cuadros expresivos que muestran escenas de la vida cotidiana y la vida de la banda. Su talento en la pintura se demostró en uno de los tres vídeos realizados por el single "Who Says You Can't Go Home."Hay una escena en uno de los videos que muestran a Jon Bon Jovi, Bryan David y Richie Sambora pintar una pared de una casa de un solo color, mientras Tico está en el otro extremo de la habitación, pintando una imagen extravagante de una casa rodeada de un corazón de varios colores en la misma pared. Su arte se puede encontrar en http://www.walnutst.com/. También es dueño de una línea de moda para bebés llamados Baby Rock Star (venta de ropa de bebé, cochecitos, juguetes de peluche, joyas y muebles, etc), Vida Personal Tico y su primera esposa se divorciaron poco después de la formación de Bon Jovi en 1983. En 1996, Torres se casó con con la modelo Checa Eva Herzigova en Sea Bright, Nueva Jersey. La ceremonia contó con la presencia de sus amigos más cercanos y familiares incluyendo a Donald Trump y los miembros de Bon Jovi. La banda serenata a Eva y su marido con el single "Always" durante el baile. Su matrimonio terminó dos años más tarde. Tico se casó con Maria Alejandra en septiembre de 2001, su tercer matrimonio. Tienen un hijo, Héctor Alexander, nacido el 9 de enero de 2004. Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Bon Jovi